The red flash and the blue flames of the leaf
by The Super sage
Summary: Naruto But a fuinjutsu prodigy naruto with red hair. With his best friend Sasuke Uchiha to his side. How does the world stand up to the duo. Hiraishin Naruto. Plasma Release sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhh a new story I know. If you're reading any of my other stories *cough* senju and Uchiha *cough my fault I haven't updated playing too much video games. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just write fanfics about it. **

**Chapter:1 Prologue: Seals?**

(The day of the kyuubi )

The Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as Konoha is considered a peaceful and happy village. Konoha is also considered the strongest of all 5 great ninja villages. Konoha has produced many prodigies and amazing shinobi, such as Hashirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and many more. Many didn't know but today was the day another prodigy was being born. A prodigy that would surpass all both him was about to be born.

The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze was a man feared throughout the world. Known as the yellow flash of the leaf, a man you would never want to face in battle. Most people who've fought him never told the story of the battle. Why wouldn't they tell people of them facing the yellow flash of the leaf. It was simple they died before they could even blink. He could take out over a thousand man army in under 5 minutes. But no matter how much he accomplished, he would never expect what happens next.

"I see the head" the elderly woman next to him said. Minato turned to look at his son but was stopped by the same elderly woman. "Focus on the seal you idiot" she screamed at him. Most wouldn't dare scream at hokage. But when your the wife of the third you get a pass.

"Alright" he said getting back to working on keeping the nine tails in his wife kushina seal. He wanted to check on his wife he hated hearing her scream in pain,he wanted to check on his son that was just seconds from being born. But holding the kyuubi in place was all he could do to help at this moment.

He kept ranting about the kyuubi in his head, till a cry broke him from his thoughts. He turned to see his son in the hands of his wife kushina.

"He has your eyes" she said while smiling at the baby.

"And your hair color" ( technically he had mostly red hair with the tips of his hair blonde.) "welcome into the family naruto"

"I don't want to intrude and all but the SEAL!" The thirds wife yelled out.

"Oh yeah" he said going back to fixing the seal. He was almost done when he heard kushina scream his name. He turned to see a masked man with a hole to see in his right eye holding his son.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki Minato or else the child dies before an hour of life." The masked man said.

"Let's all calm down" Minato said trying to get the masked man to stop whatever he's planning.

"Im perfectly calm. You on the other hand is not." The man said before tossing naruto into the air.

Minato wasn't known as the yellow flash for no reason. He grabbed naruto the second he left the masked man's hand. He landed and heard sizzling sounds. He found explosive tags on naruto blanket. He throws it away and quickly Hiraishin himself and Naruto home.

Placing naruto in his crib Minato flashed him a grin. "Be back in a flash" he said before a yellow flashed ran through the room.

He arrived to see kushina on the floor breathing heavily and with all the medics before them died. He gritted his teeth the mask man was going to pay he thought.

"Minato" she said weakly "h- h- he has the kyuubi, the village is in danger" she said straining her voice.

Picking up kushina he hiraishin into their room laying kushina down and putting her next to naruto. "Be back in a flash"

He hiraishin to the top of the hokages mountain. Moment he landed the kyuubi spotted him aiming a tailed beast bomb after him. He hiraishin the attack towards the sea. He right after the masked man appeared trying to suck him into his eye. 'Weird' he thought' before teleporting into a nearby forest. A couple seconds later the masked man came swirling out of nowhere.

"Fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the leafy. I've been waiting for this battle for nine months. I've been waiting for the leaf to burn for nine months. And today it shall burn." He said with a serious tone.

He knows how to control the kyuubi, knows when the seal of a jinchuuriki is weakest. And he ran through some of abun best man. "Are you Madara Uchiha. You couldn't be him he's died."

"I am madara but at the same time I'm not madara. I am the next sage of six paths. I shall bring peace to the world. My path to peace will start when I burn the hidden leaf" he said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble and all but your going to have to go through me then"

"Very well then" Madra said dropping his hood and letting chains fall. With no more words being said both men charged towards each other. Minato being the faster one was up close in the blink of an eye read to smash his fist into the mask. Just to go through the man. 'What just happened' he thought.

Seeing Minato hesitation Madra charged straight for Minato only for Minato to flash away. He then appeared next to Madra ready to land a rasengan straight into the man. Just to go through him again. Then got kicked in the back sending him into the ground.

'That's it he' thought. "A Jutsu That makes people pass through you. A Justu That sucks things up and throw things out. No homo by the way"

"Understood"

"As much as I wish I could keep playing detective with you. The kyuubi on the loose. So what do you say next attack wins all" Seeing the masked man nod. Both men charged again. this time Minato throw a hiraishin kunai which was doge by the masked man. Right before the masked man could grab Minato he teleported to the kunai and slammed a rasengan to the mans back. Sending him flying into a tree.

"You won the battle fourth but you haven't win the war" the man said with a laugh before being sucked away again.

Immediately after the battle Minato teleported to the kyuubi. Which he then teleported away from the village. While in the air Minato summons Gamabunta dropping his weight on the kyuubi.

"Gamabunta hold of the kyuubi for a couple of minutes I have something I have to do" he said before flashing away.

"**Well I'm probably screwed but who cares"The toad said before running through hand signs. **

**Line break**

Minato arrived at his house grabbing naruto he told kushina of what he was planning.

"You can't do this Minato, he's just a baby I don't want him taking on my burden" she said close to tears.

"I don't want to do this but I can't put my family over the village in a situation like this. What if you were a random parent and I asked to take you kid to seal away the kyuubi. What would you think" she knew she couldn't blame him after all. She dislikes the idea but decided to just let him go along with it.

They arrived to the battlefield to see Gamabunta with a slash over his left eye. Acting quickly kushina wiped out her chakra chains and covered the kyuubi with them. She then set up a barrier not allowing the kyuubi to escape.

"Gamabunta you can dispel now I got this" Gamabunta left quickly not even saying goodbye but Minato couldn't blame him he would want to get away from the kyuubi too.

He opened a scroll. A mini crib( forgot the name of what he placed naruto in ) he set naruto in there and quickly ran through hand signs. Behind him the death god appeared. He immediately seen the worried look on kyuubi face. If there was one thing the kyuubi was afraid of it would definitely be the death god.

The kyuubi began thrashing around in the chakra chains. Normally this wouldn't help him but with how weak kushina felt right now, The chains got loose feeling some weight lifted from it the kyuubi attacked its soon to be a jailer. But his paw was stopped by the body's of kushina and Minato. It was at this moment Minato finished the seal. He split the kyuubi chakra into 2 sealing a half inside of him and the other inside his son.

With their final minutes running out both entrusted their will onto their son.

**Line break. Time skip 5 years.**

Naruto uzumaki ran towards the hokage office. His spiky red hair with blonde tips looked even spiker with him running. He finally arrived at the office.

"Jii" the young boy said. "Do you know what day it is today" the boy said excitedly.

"Yes I do. If my memory serves me right it's October the tenth. Which means happy birthday naruto" hirruzen always was happy to make time for naruto. The boy always took his mind off of his rival paperwork. Ohh how he hated paperwork they always seem to multiply every second.

"And today you finally give me that book" the boy said.

"I almost forget." He said while handing naruto -volume 1 of fuinjutsu the art of sealing- and another book about the fourth hokage. Every since naruto was born the third told him stories about all the hokages. The fourth ended up being his idol. learning the fourth was a seal master made him want to follow in the fourth footsteps which ended up with why naruto got a book on sealing.

"Thanks you jii" Naruto said with a smile. If there was one thing naruto liked to do was read. He always had his nose in a book about shinobi and in a book about cooking ramen or he had his nose in a manga.

"It's no big deal my boy" the old man said. The young man was like the perfect combination of his parents. He had kushina attitude at times, which could switch to Minato as fast as Minato himself could hiraishin away. He had kushina hair color and her liking to play a good prank. But he could also be serious like Minato.

"We're still getting ramen after this right jii." Oh yeah, he also had his parents love for ramen.

"Of Course we are just let me finish this batch of paper work then we could get going" After an hour of hearing the old man scream in frustration about paperwork they finally were on there way towards Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey old man Teuchi and Ayame-neechan" the red haired boy said.

"Hello naruto" both said. "And good afternoon hokage-sama. Anything you guys want right now." Teuchi said.

"Let me get the naruto special"

"I'll get a miso ramen" the old man said.

"Coming right up" the chef said going to get the ingredients.

"Naruto Seeing as how it's your birthday today. Me and dad brought you a gift." Seeing naruto face lighten up at the word gift always made her smile. She pulled out 3 sets of kunai and shrunken. "I hope you like it" she said.

"Wow thanks a lot but I can't take this. You guys give me a lot of free ramen already I don't want to take even more from you guys" the boy said. All 3 adults laughed the boy always was selfless. "I'm serious I wanna repay you guys for everything"

"If you want to repay them naruto you could always work for them if Teuchi doesn't mind of course"

"I wouldn't mind you can help us back here in the kitchen and with delivery."

"Alright don't worry old man Teuchi I'll be the greatest delivery boy you've even seen and will ever see." The determination was always there all three thought.

"Any way we should be heading out now" The hokage said to the ramen shop owners.

"Bye naruto And hokage-sama come back tomorrow so we could workout your pay naruto." Teuchi said. After a couple more goodbyes naruto and hiruzen started walking back to the hokage tower.

"Hey jii you think we can take the long way"

"Sure naruto it would be pretty nice to enjoy nature for a while longer" with that both walked towards the training grounds. It was silent for a good amount of the walk both enjoyed silence and just enjoying life at times. The silence was broken when naruto stumble on one a strange looking kunai. It had 3 edges two on the side and one at the top. It was bulkier than other kunai both these also felt just like regular kunai.

"What's this jii" The 5 year old holding up the kunai said.

The third wonder what he should say to the boy. Till he finally decided to tell the truth. "This naruto is the kunai the fourth hokage used for him most important jutus. A hybrid of fuinjutsu and ninjutsu." Seeing the expression the third decided to make a bet. "If you can complete a quarter of The hiraishin before your 12 I'll give you the hiraishin scroll.

"It's a deal old man. I'm going to start working on it right now. Later" Naruto said while running off

"Bye naruto." With naruto finally out of sight it was time to return to his unkillable enemy paperwork. He sighed at times being hokage wasn't worth it.

**Line break 1 year time skip**

Over the past year the third has learned one thing about naruto, the boy simply was a prodigy. There are 15 books on regular fuinjutsu , space time fuuinjutsu, and 3 books on making advance seals. Apparently naruto too to fuinjutsu like a sponge under water. He absorbed every piece of information on fuinjutsu. He was already on book 4 in one year. The third was on book 1 in one year. The kids fuinjutsu knowledge was otherworldly. On the pace he gonna he might actually have to give him the hiraishin scroll (which wouldn't be a bad thing). The kid even started on working on taijutsu just to be ahead of the academy class. He was learning Minato style to fight but without the hiraishin and rasengan but he still made it work.

It was now 8 o'clock and it was Naruto uzumaki first day of the academy, he had brought everything he needed a couple of books and note books for the academy and a special notebook for himself with his book five on fuinjutsu. He had just walked into class. Everyone was pretty loud for 8 in the morning. Naruto usually liked to stay to himself only when he truly thought he knew you did he fully open up.

Naruto Seeing a seat right next to an onyx haired boy decided to seat next to the boy. Deciding to make some conversation naruto started with "Hey what's your name" he said to the boy.

The onyx eyed boy turned to naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours." (this is before Itachi killed the clan sasuke so this one is more open)

"Naruto uzumaki future hokage and future greatest ramen chef to ever live."he said. Sasuke thought it was weird why someone would want to be the greatest ramen chef and hokage but he wouldn't comment on it.

"Do your parents own a ramen shop?" Sasuke immediately thought he knew what the answer is a simple yes, no he was way wrong. Naruto expression became less excited and more depressed he hated when people asked him if he had parents it reminded him of the lonely nights.

"No my parents they don't own a ramen shop, there kinda too died for that."

"Sorry I didn't know that happened" Sasuke said starting to apologize a little he really was bad at conversations.

"It's alright it doesn't bother me as much." He said. After a couple seconds of silence between both boys. Naruto pulled out his volume 5 of fuinjutsu. Book 5 was the end of beginner level.

Seeing the book in the red haired hands sasuke decided to start up a conversation with the red head, seeing as he wasn't loud like the others and he still had time before the sensei showed up. "What's the book about?" He asked.

"It's a book on fuinjutsu the art of sealing, I want to become a better seal master then the fourth."

"How far into fuinjutsu are you?" Someone who works hard to become good at something was a person sasuke could respect, this kid was the only other person other than himself and some kid with a high collar jacket that was one of the odd ones out.

"I'm on book 5 last beginner book"

"You must of been learning fuinjutsu your whole life, to be at book 5. My older brother said it's the most complicated skill for a ninja to master and even learn it."

"I started almost a year ago. It hasn't been complicated for me." He said in a casual tone. Before sasuke could say something a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose walked in.

"Hello class lets all settle down." No one paid attention to him and kept talking. He took a deep breath then screamed "SETTLE DOWN ALL OF YOU" he said while making his head appear 10 times bigger. "Good now lets start the lesson."

The day was pretty boring for naruto they just learned about the first hokage someone naruto knew plenty about. Lunch was the only good part he talked to sasuke during it. They came in for the end of the day practice shrunken training for the first time which made most kids but clan kids miss most shots or all shots. They had spars with none being interesting. Naruto and sasuke spaced out during them till they heard their names being called. They walked to the circle just to see their opponent was each other. Getting into their stances Naruto the fourths stance and sasuke the Uchiha stance. They both smirked this was going to be the battle that started the rivalry.

Naruto charged forward he went for a feint punch which quickly turned into a kick aimed at sasuke side, but sasuke blocked it, then sent a punch straight for naruto jaw which was blocked by naruto. Both boys fell back trying to create space. Naruto charged forward again this time not going for a feint. Sasuke not expecting this had the fist land sending him back. Seeing sasuke stumble from the impact naruto charged again going for a kick this time but got blocked by sasuke knee which was followed by a punch to the face from sasuke. This repeated for a while both boys going back and forth. Sasuke getting tired of the repeat jumped back.

"Do you know any ninjutsu naruto." Sasuke said trying to make this more interesting.

"No not yet" Naruto said sounding disappointed at himself.

Before they could continue talking Iruka interrupted. "You guys can have your spar another time it's almost time to leave."

"Oh yeah my fault." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. After everyone packed in left and went home naruto was stopped by sasuke and his brother.

"Naruto let's finish the spar at my house." Sasuke said not liking to leave a battle undone. He got a Sure from naruto to which all 3 boys left. It was rare for Itachi to every see sasuke talk to someone that wasn't his family but apparently the red haired ( blonde tips) boy was able to interest sasuke enough for both to start talking. After 20 minutes of walking to the Uchiha training ground. The spar was a repeat of what happened at the academy but went on till Itachi decided to stop it.

"Thanks for the dance (spar) sasuke i'll see you tomorrow" he said running towards ichiraku ramen.

"Bye naruto" He said. 'Wait did he just call the spar a dance. Weird but whatever.' He said turning home.

**Line break**

**Thanks for reading. Comment anything you think should be added to the story and what you think about the way the characters are it would make writing this way easier. Any way read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh an update on a new story again I know I'm an ultimate bum and I suck at life but who cares. Like Kakashi says does who update slow are bums but those who only update on new stories are even worse than bums. Any way hope you enjoy and read and review. [Btw if this chapter makes they skills seem op it's not they just excell at a specific thing but could get tossed around by low chunin and high genin. They just low genin but would be low chunin when we get into the life of a shinobi.] And this is straight bromance nothing more nothing less.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Chapter: 2 : The sage**

**Naruto:**

It's been 2 years since the first spar of naruto and sasuke and with it brought a rivalry only matched by that of Madara Uchiha and hashirama Senju. Every single thing that could be competed in they competed. There drive to become stronger than the other was one seen only in the legendary rivalries of the leaf. They both were considered prodigy's. Naruto was a prodigy all around, you showed him something once and he could understand it and tell you more about it then you ever knew. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge, just like sasuke. Both the part that naruto excelled at was fuinjutsu he finished all the basics and the first 15 books. He finished with the most advanced parts and was now looking into space time fuinjutsu just like his idol the fourth. He was only 8 but he definitely was one of the best fuinjutsu users in the world. Even though there wasn't a lot of fuinjutsu users. Naruto decent life before the academy became what he always wanted. A friend and people who cared.

**Sasuke: **

Sasuke even though not a prodigy to the extent of naruto prodigyness was still as strong as his rival was. Naruto excelled in fuinjutsu as sasuke excelled in genjutsu and kenjutsu. He became a master with Itachi old tanto. Able to do serious damage with it even though he preferred a sword. Sasuke too felt like his life got better with his best friend everything seem to go the way they wanted that how he always wished things could be.

Even with the rivalry they stayed best friends mostly talking to each other than with others. Naruto had been accepted by sasuke older brother Itachi and his mother. They treated him like family, all was going right in the life of naruto and sasuke. Till that day they day they would always remember. It was a year ago.

Naruto and sasuke we're heading to the Uchiha compound before naruto went back home. They had spent more time training and at Ichiraku ramen than usual. Naruto always did like walking to sasuke house his mom always treated him fair and give him snacks for when he was going Back home. The Uchiha family all liked naruto but sasuke dad. He was too strict for naruto liking and basically hates most people that weren't Uchiha but he could deal with it.

Both walked into the Uchiha compounds to realize it was a bit quiet. Sure it was night time but not hearing one family talking from inside their house was pretty weird. Not wanting to stay in the now weirder than usual Uchiha grounds they both ran towards the clan house aka sasuke house. They were almost there to the smelt blood. They ran into the clan house to see Itachi with blood on his sword and two bodies past him.

Sasuke atomically realized the bodies of those of his parents. "Nii-San what happened?" The seven year old asked with tears in his eyes.

"It's pretty simple what happened I killed the clan. It's just me and you sasuke we're the only Uchihas was rather disappointing killing the clan nine put up a challenge just one slice of my blade and it was it." He said with a sadistic smile.

"But why would you kill them."

"To test myself. The power of the clan was dwindling it was not suppose to be as easy as that. With no more Uchiha alive other than us, I give you sasuke uchiha a goal. I'm must test my lints to see how strong I truly am so train and hate me. And we you have as like this." He said making both comma in his eyes mixing together, something sasuke never seen in his life.

"Now wa-" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say as naruto landed a kick straight on him sending him back.

"Sasuke snap out of it. He killed your clan and might try to kill us now." Naruto said.

"I had forgotten about you naruto. Well now you can remember that you should ran when you had the chance." He said while charging towards naruto with his blade getting ready for an easy kill. But was tripped by sasuke who now had red eyes and 1 comma in each eye.

"You won't hurt anyone else Itachi. I'll stop you." Sasuke said with determination in his eyes.

"Well not today you are." Naruto said throwing down a smoke bomb and ran out of the Uchiha compound with sasuke. But was then stopped by Itachi.

"Before you go I do have a gift for you." He said forcing both to look into his eyes then dropping unconscious. He soon left the hidden leaf. If any was alive they would of heard the apology Itachi said to both boys.

Since then they made a promise to never let the other, and to find out why Itachi didn't kill them.

**Line break**

It was now 3 years since that day they still remembered it but had each other to help they trained harder than every but both had came up with a hobby to help get Itachi and training off their Mind when they were doing nothing. That hobby was none other than peeping. The hobby started when a magazine dropped out of the thirds desk and let's just say it was what started this hobby. We now find our two protagonists in the back of the hot springs. (Both are 10 btw.)

"Dobe let's go I haven't eaten all day and I'm hungry." Sasuke said with a tick mark. Both him and Naruto finished a spar just 30 minutes ago and he had forgotten to bring anything to do eat.

"It's not my fault you decided to come with no food now Is it." Naruto said still focused on his peeping. "Ohh look it's anko." He said making sasuke ran straight to the hole next to him. For the next 5 minutes silent giggle could be heard from both boys till.

"What do you kids think your doing here." Two men they never seen before appeared behind them.

"Ummm mister it isn't what it looks like." Naruto said trying to but himself out of this. They weren't civilians were they could just have sasuke put them in a genjutsu, this however was real shinobi.

"Silence you come to the hot springs to peep. WITH OUT JIRAIYA HIMSELF!. What were you brats thinking, you don't simply peep without me." He said now joining them. Kakashi simply deadpanned he thought jiraiya was gonna kick them out so they could both peep at last his was wrong. Till he realized something.

"Your both naruto uzumaki And sasuke uchiha right?"the copy ninja asked.

"Yeah who wants to know." Naruto said.

"I heard about you guys, two prodigy's in the academy. You remind me of myself."

"Two prodigies peeping." Jiryia started with tears rolling down his face. " the will of fire still lives on."

"Is there something wrong with him" sasuke said to Kakashi. To which he got a shrug.

"Wait your the Jiraiya of the sannin. The toad sage jiraiya. The fuinjutsu master jiraiya."

"Yes it is I the gallant jiraiya. The only super pervert alive." He said with a grin.

"I've been wanting to meet you for the longest. Another fuinjutsu user besides me. Someone that can give me tips on fuinjutsu. You jiraiya are my idol after the fourth of course." Jiryia smiled at this not many of the younger generation remember the 3 sannin. And him being his idol even if second to his own student. He couldn't wait to rub it in his sensei face.

"You kid is definitely the next big thing. I can just see it naruto uzumaki a man feared more than the fourth and the first. With the love you have for lady's you would make an ideal student. How about it Baki I'll become you master." To which he got yes from a naruto with stars in his eyes. There was one thing going through jiraiya head. 'I'm the man' he thought with a grin.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with them?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know. I could be your master too if you want."

"Whatever you better not be weak" sasuke said as he started

"Why do I always get the stubborn ones." Kakashi said with a sigh.

**And that's it. Please comment on what I should work on and if a rushed something too much. Tell me what you think about the story.**

**Any way read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's sage here and I'm not sure what to say after this. Anyway hope you enjoy and read and review.**

"**Jutsu"**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Chapter:3: flash**

It had been a month since Kakashi and jiraiya took on their new students they hadn't done anything extreme since Kakashi had mission and jiraiya was leaving in the next month but they could see the hype behind the two. They were both like the second and third coming of Itachi uchiha (who by the way was probably the most promising student ever seen) and one was even related to Itachi. They had stuck to mastering the basic which they got immediately. The seal less kawarimi they had mastered in a week there was no smoke with there's two making it even more efficient. They had improved on they taijutsu and conditioning but since their teacher we're pretty lazy they didn't except anymore for a week but 3 weeks that way to much time wasted.

Both boys were currently walking towards where they meet their sensei for training they had just gotten out of the academy a couple minutes ago and had to lose sasuke fangirls. They finally show both men near a tree talking about who knows what. They both walked towards their masters determined to learn something new.

"Yoo." Kakashi waves at them to which they weave back.

Going straight to the point both boys started. "I need to learn something new I already mastered the basics and the chakra control exercises I want something new." Sasuke said.

"Hmmmmm follow me don't want you revealing what your going to learn to your rival now do we" Kakashi said as he walked away followed by sasuke.

"While he needs something new I need help with a project." Naruto said to jiraiya

"What type of project." Jiryia said to the boy. He knew it couldn't be fuinjutsu right they had already taken the test and he was already a seal master the only things he needed was to be able to make seals with straight chakra but he did master space time fuinjutsu which jiraiya didn't know about.

"This." He said opening up a scroll the showed the kunai minato used to use for the Hiraishin. "Jii give it to me 2 years ago and I have been trying to master it ever since and I'm almost done with decoding it around 75% but some parts I can't understand."

"Open up your notes let me see." After a while of reading through jiraiya couldn't say that he wasn't impressed this kid had almost solved the mystery of the Hiraishin till he realized they was a part that wasn't fuinjutsu no it was ninjutsu But he couldn't understand what type of ninjutsu.

"Do you understand it Pervy sage(I just have to keep the name it's too iconic)" Naruto asked the white haired man.

"I understand what it is I just never study in the field." Jiryia said to his pupil.

"What do you mean. You never study in the field it's fuinjutsu right."he asked confused. Could there be another part of fuinjutsu only the fourth and second knew of.

"The parts you solved are fuinjutsu it's also space time fuinjutsu never knew you study that. Anyway back to the topic the missing part is ninjutsu but a part of ninjutsu I'm not familiar with."

"Do you know anyone that can tell you what type of ninjutsu it is Pervy sage I really want to master this." He said with determination.

"Don't worry my Pervy pupil I know exactly who to ask. Follow me." He said as he ran off towards the hokages tower with naruto close behind.

**Line break sasuke and Kakashi**

Kakashi and sasuke had just came from a shinobi store and was now back at the training ground. Sasukr was still wondering why they bought what they bought the items made no sense for training.

Kakashi took out a piece of paper from the bag and handed it to sasuke. "What I'm I suppose to do write on it." Sasuke said

"No today we're finding you chakra element it's probably fire but you can never be sure. This is a jouin exercise but I want you out of my hair till jiraiya comes back."

"But aren't I your favorite pupil you wouldn't want to get rid of your pupil now would you."

"Your my only pupil but whatever. Anyway back to the exercise charge chakra into the paper. I tell you what you affinity is." Sasuke nodded after putting chakra into his paper the paper crumbled then burned but instead of turning into ashes the fire became a blue fire with electricity around it before the paper became ashes.

"So what does that mean." Sasuke said not understanding what just happened.

"You sasuke my student have any extra bloodline." Still seeing sasuke look saying go on he continued. "It's made out of fire and lightning so an appropriate name would be Plasma release. You sasuke are the first ever to have the Plasma release."

Sasuke smirked. "It's only right for a genius like myself to have a new bloodline never seen before." While in his head he just kept thinking of ways to take down Itachi with his new bloodline.

"Yeah don't let that got to your head there are still genin that could beat you any day of the week." He said striking down sasuke dream.

"let's us continue whatever we were going to do next." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Relax sasuke you have all the time to learn this on your own."

"What do you mean? Aren't we master and student."

"We are But me and Jiryia made a bet whoever could make their student stronger in 2 years wins 200,000 Ryo. However we're only going to train at the same time so when Jiryia leaves I focus on missions."

"Why would you make a bet like that." To which Kakashi gave a shrug. "You know what Let's just continue with our lesson I wanna master what every we're doing."

"Okay sasuke i need you to crumble this leaf into a ball with just your chakra. It's gonna take a long time so don't complain I have reading to do." Kakashi said before opening his book.

**Line break**

Jiraiya And naruto were currently at the hokages tower talking to hiruzen the third hokage.

"So anyway sensei what type of ninjutsu is it." Jiryia asked. He had come here wanting his sensei to tell naruto the type of ninjutsu used in the Hiraishin after all his sensei master all elements he had to at least know this.

"It's space time ninjutsu. Kind of easy to figure after all your talking space time fuinjutsu why wouldn't it be space time ninjutsu. out I know the basics of it but I never learned more. I have books on it if you want to read it." He said walking out his office towards his only library.

"Thanks old man. I'll master this and I'll become stronger than you, so you won't regret it." Naruto said.

While taking the scrolls from hiruzen.

"I hope you master it too naruto it would be nice to see that yellow flash again."

"Anyway later sensei/old man." Naruto and jiraiya said at the same time. Moment they left hiruzen couldn't help but think flash if Naruto learns this he would be considered the fastest man ever just like his father then after he name became known the leaf would definitely be the strongest village again instead of maybe second strongest.

**Line break night time **

Hirzuen was currently filling out paperwork in his office he had around 20 papers left before he could finally go home and get rid of his worst enemy. He hated paperwork as much as from the show his grandson is watching hates giving people money. He heard a knock on the office door. He hoped it wasn't Danzo he wasn't in the mood for danzo at this time of day. To his surprise it was Kakashi that walked in.

"Kakashi I wasn't expecting you here and especially this late I'm shocked you weren't lost on the road of life on your way Here."

"My excuse are always real hokage-sama I never make them up. Anyway I have important information to tell you."

"What is it about." The third said looking at the man in front.

"Sasuke uchiha has two bloodlines other than his sharingan he has plasma release."

"A mixture of fire and lightning so strong he made plasma but no one every had plasma release. Where it domain in the uchiha blood or is he not full uchiha."

"We May never know." Kakashi said.

"Just keep training him and I want reports on the blood line."

"Hokage-sama I kinda made a bet with Jiryia not to train anyone of them and only train when's he's there to see who can make their pupil stronger." Kakashi said he knows it the hokage but his pride was also on the line."

"Then just train both on simple things nothing extreme there kids I want them to act like that."

"Hai hokage-sama." He said before leaving the room.

"What is the power of plasma." He said to nobody.

**And done I wanted to make this longer but this is where I think we should stop next chapter shall be a time skip and review before their intro to ninja life. Any way hope you enjoy and read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

I will be rewriting all my stories on my new account Just another random dude check over there for when the re makes start.


End file.
